


Partners in Crime

by Arya_Nyx



Series: Musical Fanfiction [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Nyx/pseuds/Arya_Nyx
Summary: Keith and Lance are partners in crime and life. What happens when they meet a fidgety store owner?Based on the song Partners in Crime by Set It Off.





	Partners in Crime

After years of living alone, Keith was glad to finally have someone to love. He watched as his boyfriend scarfed down a large stack of pancakes at the local 24-hour diner. This was just another town to pass through. “Slow down baby, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”  
After years of living in poverty, Lance was glad to be able to afford a decent meal. He glanced up from his food to find the love of his life giving him a strange look, “what?”  
Keith laughed, “I said slow down. We have plenty of time, why don’t you chew before you swallow?”  
Keith knew why Lance didn’t eat a slower pace. Lance had grown up in poverty with multiple siblings that his parents really couldn’t afford to feed. Every meal in their home had been a battle to get enough food. There were plenty of nights, before Lance was old enough to fend for himself, that he had gone to bed hungry. Now, even though he had left that life far behind him, he had trouble remembering that it was okay to slow down and just enjoy his food.  
Lance grinned and continued to eat, but slower now, obviously savoring the sweet syrup that he had used to drown the entire plate. “How long are we gonna be here?”  
“For a little while.”   
The message was simple enough to understand. Lance was almost done with his meal and the clock showed that it was nearing two in the morning. The diner was empty except for the two of them, one cook, and one server. The other server had gotten off work around an hour before, and no one else would be coming in for a few more hours. Perfect time to hold up a short-staffed diner and demand all the cash in the place.   
Ten minutes passed before the server came to clear their plates and offer desert, and it was about that time that another customer showed up. Keith cursed internally as an overweight but still armed policeman lumbered through the front door, greeting the staff familially. Lance picked up on Keith’s shift in expression immediately, glancing behind him to see the cop himself. He nodded and smiled politely when he made eye-contact with the man in uniform and turned back to his boyfriend. The check came moment later and Keith dropped a wad of cash on the table, giving Lance a meaningful look.  
“Ready whenever you are,” Lance smiled and stretched.  
Keith nodded, standing and walking toward the front door. Before his hand caught the door handle he heard a voice behind him, “you two.”  
Everything in his mind was screaming to run, but he just turned toward the policeman, pasting a quizzical look on his face, “yes sir?”  
The man smiled a chubby smile, “be careful out there.”  
While Keith was stunned, Lance directed the attention of the man to himself, smiling gratefully, “thank you! You to, and thank you for your service!”  
The man beamed, nodding appreciatively, and the couple walked out the front door. Lance had always been better at speaking with strangers. No one ever suspected the charming boy to be an armed robber.

 

It was mid-morning when they finally pulled to a stop at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. Lance had been singing loudly in spanish while Keith tried to keep himself from showing how much he loved it when his boyfriend sang sappy spanish love songs to him.   
“Why don’t you go buy some candy while I fill up?”   
“Partners in crime?”   
“Until the very end.”   
Lance grinned at their inside joke, “they’ll never take us alive.”  
Keith started pumping gas as Lance went to scope out the little gas station store. A few minutes later, Keith’s phone dinged and he looked down to a text from Lance,

“I found a pack of gummy worms and three slim jims! :P”

One staff member and three security cameras. He typed back,

“Do they have any kit-kats?”

The response came almost immediately,

“Not that I can see”

No other customers.

Once he had put the nozzle back in its place, their plan went into action. Keith calmly walked into the store, pulling out a handgun and firing a blank at the ceiling. They never used real bullets, but no one had figured that part out yet. He pointed the gun at the clerk behind the counter and dropped a burlap bag in front of him, “money in the bag or I shoot. Now.”  
He was calm as he spoke and the teenager immediately opened the till and began loading the bag with cash. Lance stood near the front door, ready to run as soon as the bag was full.   
“Drop the weapon!” A deep voice came from Keith’s left and he spun to face the barrel of a shotgun. An old man, most likely the owner, stood in the open doorway to a back room pointing a 12 gauge shotgun at Keith, “Drop it!”  
Keith wasn’t usually gun-shy, the but the old man’s shaking hands and scared eyes made him stop in his tracks. “Okay,” he said soothingly, “I’m setting the gun down.” He began lowering the gun to the counter.  
“Babe,” Lance took a step toward Keith and the old man swung the 12-gauge in his direction as if just realizing he was there. Lance froze mid-step and stared at his boyfriend, fear in his eyes.  
The man shook, pointing the gun at Lance, finger hovering over the trigger. Keith had frozen with Lance when the man had pointed the gun at his boyfriend and he was still holding the handgun loaded with blanks. When the old man looked back at him, he seemed surprised to find him still holding the weapon, “I want- I thought- I told you to drop that!”   
Keith nodded and set the gun on the countertop, “there, I’m unarmed.” He saw the teenager behind the counter move out of the corner of his eye, most likely pressing the panic button. They had maybe ten minutes to get out if they were lucky.  
“Okay,”Lance started amiably, “how about we just get in our car and leave? No harm, no foul, right?” He started to move toward Keith, but this only served to startle the old man. The man flinched as Lance began to move and fired his gun.   
Keith started to move as soon as the shot rang out, but there was no way he could have gotten to his boyfriend fast enough. Time seemed to slow as the bullet traveled across the distance between the old store owner and Lance. The shot met its target as Keith watched, unable to do anything to stop it. Lance’s eyes blew wide and he was blown backwards by the force of the impact. He slammed into the window behind him, cracking it.   
Keith was at his side before he could fall completely to the floor, catching and falling with him. There were no last words or heartfelt goodbyes. Keith stared into the lifeless eyes of the man that he loved as sirens blared and lights flashed outside the front windows. Keith stood in a rage, turning on the old man still holding the gun and shaking more than ever.  
“Why did you shoot? He didn’t do anything!” Keith was yelling. He grabbed his gun from the counter and pointed it at the old man in a fit, disregarding all consequences. The worst had already happened. “These are only blanks! Blanks! We were never going to hurt anyone!”  
“Drop your weapon!” Keith spun, tears still streaming down his face to see four police officers, guns pointed at him, standing at the entrance to the store. “Easy now,” one of them spoke, “drop the weapon and we can get this figured out.”  
Keith turned his gun on the policemen, “there’s nothing to figure out! He’s already dead!” He waved his hand at Lance’s limp body behind one of the men. When he saw the love of his life again, he screamed and threw the harmless weapon at the cop nearest him.  
Three shots. Each found a home in his chest. Keith stared at Lance’s body as he fell to the ground and words from just fifteen minutes before passed through his mind.

“Partners in crime?”  
“Until the very end.”  
“They’ll never take us alive.”


End file.
